Love Story
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Jack was her best friend. Jack was her life. Jack was her love. Sounds a lot better than it sounds!


**Love Story**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone! Here is my newest Titanic story…please read and review it and give me an idea for my next one. The song is called 'Love Story' by Katherine Mcphee.**

**Dedication:****This story is dedicated to my good friend princess****Princesstarfire who is an amazing writer, as well as a friend. This is for you…FF4L 3**

**Summary****: Jack was her best friend. Jack was her life. Jack was her love.**

* * *

_I think it was the summertime  
When I laid eyes on you  
I didn't even know your name  
Somehow we'd end up in the same room  
It never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
She knew it would be a perfect match_

Rose sat on her bed, breathing heavily in pain. She was about to give birth to her child with Jack. Jack had survived the whole ordeal on the Titanic and Rose and he lived together after they found each other. Not long after, Rose found out she was pregnant with Jack's child. Rose and Jack were both thrilled when they found out the news. They both had talked about starting a family together and now it was finally happening. Rose held on tighter to Jack's as the pain took over her body.

"Jack, I never knew that giving birth to a baby could be so painful." Rose said, breathing heavily. Jack smiled as he kissed her hand.

"Rose, it'll all be worth it. We're going to have our first child together. We can show our child the world and teach it everything we know and want our child to know. The pain is going to be worth it Rose." Jack told her, his soothing voice somewhat helping the pain. Rose smiled weakly at Jack.

"I wonder what our baby's gender will be…what do you want our baby to be jack?" Rose asked, breathing heavily, trying to be patient for the doctor to arrive. Jack stared into her eyes thoughtfully. He sighed with a weak smile.

"It won't matter to me…as long as our child is happy and healthy, I'll be fine." Jack told her honestly, kissing Rose's cheek gently. Through all the pain, Rose smiled happily. What did Rose do in her troubled past to deserve someone loving and caring like Jack?

___  
It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard  
_

"Jack…before the doctor makes it here; there is something I've always wanted to tell you." Rose told Jack, beginning to breathe heavily. Jack held her hand tighter, staring into her crystal blue eyes.

"What is it Rose?" Jack asked, with care and concern in his voice. Rose stared into those clear blue eyes and she smiled through the searing pain that took over her body.

"I never would've thought in a million years that I would be here on our bed giving birth to your child." Rose told Jack, her statement shocking her herself. Jack blinked with surprise.

"Really?" Jack asked shocked. Rose nodded her head, placing a hand on her large stomach.

"I really didn't Jack. When I first saw you, I thought that you were just another minor person in my life that wouldn't do anything to help me or wouldn't do anything to change my life. I was wrong Jack. You saved me. Not only from killing myself and from the Titanic sinking, but you saved me from myself. No one has ever done something like that for me. I want to be like you Jack. And seeing as how we're going to be together till the day we both die, I can learn from you." Rose said with a smile. Jack smiled happily and he kissed Rose's soft and smooth lips. Jack kissed her quickly and he looked into her eyes and smiled happily.

"Rose, I can't even take the time to tell you what you have done to me and what I thought when I first saw you." Jack told her with a smile.

___  
I always made up some excuse  
Saying you that weren't my type  
Didn't want to face the truth  
Didn't want to cross that line  
'til one day I saw you  
Out of the corner of my eye  
You were flirting with some girl  
And inside I thought I would die  
_

"What did you think Jack?" Rose asked with curiosity in her eyes. Jack stared into those eyes and he saw something else; he saw pain; pain from the contractions that the baby was giving her. Jack couldn't tell her now; the doctor was going to be there soon. He couldn't just excuse Rose's pain to just tell him what he thought when he first saw her. Jack shook his head.

"No Rose, I can't. The doctor is going to be here soon. I don't want to distract you while you're giving birth to our daughter." Jack told her, with purity in his voice. Rose shook her head and grabbed his hand and held it tighter and tighter each time.

_"_You shouldn't have brought it up then…you can either tell me or I leave with the baby!" Rose threatened angrily. Jack smiled at Rose. He loved how she cared so much about his thoughts and opinions.

___  
It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard  
_

"Well Rose…before we have this baby, there is something I want you to remember, no matter what life throws at us." Jack told her, holding her hand tightly. Rose nodded her head, sweat pouring down the side of her cheek.

"Tell me Jack." Rose said through her teeth, the pain still taking over her body. Jack smiled and kissed her hand.

"I kind of knew that we would end up together." Jack said.

"How did you know?" Rose asked, confused. Jack shrugged with a smile.

"I don't know. I just kind of knew that you would be in my arms and be the mother of my children." Jack said kissed her cheek softly and then caressing her cheek with his thumb. Rose smiled.

"I'm glad that you were right Jack." Rose said with a smile.

"And there is something else I want you to know Rose. I want you to know that…even though I'm your partner…soon to be husband…you're my best friend. The friendship that you and I built when we were aboard the Titanic was something that meant so much to me. I love you more than any other woman I've ever met. But you're also my best friend. Please always remember that Rose."

___  
Can't believe its happening  
When I least expect it  
My prince under disguise  
How you fooled me with those eyes  
When I feel like letting go  
In your arms is where I know  
I am wrong  
From the beginning we always belong  
_

Rose smiled at Jack. She loved him so much. She knew she was going to love their baby as much as she loved him. Jack was her best friend. Jack was her life. Jack was her love. Rose gently lifted her head and kissed him on the lips, ignoring the pain that took over her body. Rose loved Jack's soft and smooth lips. They fit so well with hers. As their lips gently began to part, they each had a smile on their faces. Both of them felt a burning passion for each other; everything was going to be alright. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Jack regretfully left Rose's side to answer it. It was the doctor. Doctor John Connors. He smiled at Jack.

"Good afternoon sir. Where is she?" John asked. Jack let John in and he pointed to the bed where Rose sat breathing heavily in pain.

"There she is. She's just about ready to pop Doctor." Jack said to John viewing Rose and her stomach. John walked over to Rose and he checked her and he looked at Jack and then Rose.

"I think we're ready to deliver you're baby now." John informed the couple.

___  
Love Love Story  
Love Love Story  
Love Love Story  
Love  
Love Love Story  
Love Story  
Love Love Story  
This is my_

___Love Love Story  
this is my love story  
Love Love Story  
Love  
this is my love story  
_

"Push!" John demanded loudly. Rose pushed and she clutched onto Jack's hand. Rose was in more pain now then she was before. Within each contraction, Rose screamed louder and louder each time. Her screams were deafening. Jack thought that he was going lose his hearing because of her loud screams. Rose began to dig her nails into Jack's hands.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs, another contraction hitting her. Jack winced in pain of his own and tried to calm down Rose.

"Rose, it's almost over. Just keep pushing." Jack told her in a calm voice, as she screamed once more and pushed by John's demands.

"Okay Rose, you're almost there. I can see the head. Just push as hard as you can and then the baby will come out." John demanded. Frustrated and in pain, Rose pushed as hard as she could and screamed her loudest. It wasn't long until Jack and Rose both heard a loud cry. John took held of their newborn baby and smiled at Jack and Rose.

"Congratulations…you had a girl."

___It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard  
_

Jack cut the umbilical cord and John got a blanket and wrapped the beautiful baby girl up in a yellow blanket and John soon left. Jack told hold of the baby and he gently caressed the baby girl's cheek. The little girl just stared at Jack. Jack smiled at the baby girl. The baby had light blond hair like Jack and she had his blue eyes. But she had her mother's face and beauty. Jack kissed the little girl's cheek.

"Hello sweetie. Welcome to the family." Jack told her with a smile. The baby yawned as Jack kissed her again.

"Come on sweetie, let's go see mommy." Jack said in a singsong voice as he brought her over to Rose who had calmed down since giving birth. Rose smiled as she took hold of the little baby girl.

"Oh Jack she's beautiful. You make very beautiful babies Jack." Rose said with a smirk, as she ran a finger down the baby girl's cheek. Jack smiled as he sat up on the bed beside Rose and wrapped both his arms around Rose and their baby.

"Do you have a name picked out darling?" Jack asked. Rose looked at Jack and she smiled.

"Carmen Cora Dawson. Do you like that?" Rose asked, looking her love in the eye. Jack smiled and he kissed her gently.

"It's the perfect name." Jack told her. The family of three cuddled each other and they all eased with smiles. Nothing was about to tear them apart now.

___  
It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard_

* * *

___**Please read and review please!! Thanks guys!!**_


End file.
